fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deucalion
Deucalion (デウカリオーン, Deukariōn'')' or '''Project X-29' (プロジェクトX-29, '''''Purojekutoekkusu - 29) is the creation/son of the Scientific Mage, Leonardo le Dieu. Upon his creation while bonding with his father, he had also became a very efficient weapon or soldier to utilize for any plan that may form. Because of the amount of destruction he can cause when serious, the android had earned the moniker as the Bionic Devastation of the Black Rebirth (ブラック新生のバイオニック荒廃, Burakku Shinsei no Baionikku Kōhai''). Despite this title, It is known to both Leonardo and all of the people who actually know the android that Deucalion is a being full of compassion. That cares for all life around him and cherishes it as a whole. Appearance Upon his birth, Deucalion essentially looked just like any other young boy, aside from his slight differences and large differences. He has short orange spiky hair, ironically like that of his creator. The sclera of his eyes are Black while the color is a glowing orange with no pupil, at least that was what was believed until it was discovered that he has a defective pupil that appears when it wants. He is always seen in a sleeveless top of some sort whether it be a hoodie or a tank top along with jeans and sneakers. Having the height of a 6 foot 4 male, Deucalion is capable of being intimidating if necessary. His most noticeable feature though would have to be his two bionic arms. It is stated that he is capable of equipping arms for certain amounts of damage, each pair of arms have a different appearance as well as an effect. His basic set of arms are known as ''Broúntzos for their bronze appearance. He currently has only shown two other sets of arms, the Mávros and the Asími. The Mávros are the set of arms that are apart of his stealth mode which allows him to employ Shadow Magic for information gathering only. While the Asími are apart of his flight mode, displaying a silver color. Unlike the other sets, with these Deucalion is seen to from a complete upper body armor to protect himself while during flight. Personality Deucalion's personality had taken some time to truly develop. originally just an emotionless machine, He was not capable of comprehending the differences between right and wrong. Once he and his father had actually began to bond. Leonardo realized that for him to be a true creation of life, he must understand its necessities just as everyone else. This had been the start of Deucalion's social development. He was then taught how to actually act like someone who was in control of himself. He began to enjoy life which his father and everyone else too note of. He began to appreciate the world around him, slowly loosing his hate for society. He began to garden and herd animals which greatly surprised those around him. For something not created by nature, He was very included in the lives of its creations. Along with his passionate side also came a more violent and destructive part of him. This had been the result of the voice command that Leonardo had implanted in the Cyborg, the phrase used as the command is''Rebirth''. when this is said by anyone who's voice is recognized to be of importance, all of Deucalion's emotions will shut down. He will become ruthless and merciless to anything and anyone around him. This command has been seen as a last resort, considering upon its activation at one time, it had taken Leonardo, Galileo, Menoz as well as his two brothers Romulus and Minos hours to actually subdue him, none of them had done so unscathed either. After the fiasco, Leonardo had made it a rule punishable by expulsion that no one is to say Deucalion's voice command. History Following his creation, Leonardo had believed him to be a complete failure just like the other models. The scientist had realized that for the project to be successful, it had to be the perfect blend between human and machine. There had been other successes but they had been androids which in his opinion wasn't he was trying to create. He wanted more than a machine that lived off of his magic, he wanted a being of sentient life that could sustain itself. Thus as Deucalion was eventually the result of his determination and dedication to his self given assignment. At first the magic cyborg had not been known by that, his original name was Project X-29 as at first Leonardo had saw him as nothing but a tool to utilize for his own plans but later as the two began to bond, Leonardo eventually gave him a name to actually see him as his son. Through his growth, Deucalion had always been outside of society. Most people would either be disgusted or afraid of his appearance and/or abilities while people of power would attempt to capture and control him for their own purposes. These events caused the cyborg to gain a hate or humanity, while not attacking them without being provoked, he would remain emotionless and spiteful against others that he did not know. As an emotionless being, Deucalion was very unfriendly. Most people upon meeting him would be threatened with a attack just after saying hello. But as he learned and adapted, He truly began to appreciate the land and life around him. He began to gain friends and allies, he even began to gain pets from random animals which was interesting considering he himself was technically a machine. He had never been alone though as he always did have two "brothers” to also get him accustomed to life as well in learning how to fully use his abilities to their greatest potential. These two however were complete androids that their father believed could still be off some use, Deucalion had even asked for them to be his personal guards, causing them to actually form a team known as Genesis. As time went by, Deucalion had become a tremendously strong individual, while still not strong enough to be the ace of the guild, He is definitely in the top 3, tied with Menoz and behind Galileo. At the moment Deucalion has no plans for his days, pleasing his father and working to be truly accepted by mankind and to be seen by others as more than just some cyborg built to destroy. Synopsis Trivia * When Creating Deucalion, The author had actually thought of both Jūgo from the Naruto series and Android 16 from the Dragon Ball Z franchise. Both of their personalities and characteristics has provided a large amount of inspiration to create this character. * Also If you haven't guessed, The character is also lightly based off of the monster character Frankenstein as well as the son of the actual Prometheus, With whom he shares his name. * As time went by, the Author even began to think of Iron Man from Marvel Comics as another source of inspiration.